


Sunlight from the Heavens

by adelesbian



Series: Femslash 2020 [3]
Category: Marvel (Comics), Marvel 616
Genre: F/F, Femslash, Femslash February, Femslash February 2020, tchalla isnt really missin hes just chillin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-25
Updated: 2020-02-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:34:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22891825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adelesbian/pseuds/adelesbian
Summary: T'Challa goes missing & Shuri asks Monica Rambeau to help find him.ORA Princess kisses a Goddess
Relationships: Monica Rambeau & T'Challa, Shuri/Monica Rambeau
Series: Femslash 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1623304
Comments: 4
Kudos: 1





	Sunlight from the Heavens

Monica lands in Wakanda with a flash. She reminds herself that she is the sun, she is energy, she is strong, and that she has no reason to be worried. T’Challa is fine, she thinks, he is only missing. Shuri greets her, and Monica doesn’t know how to act. With T’Challa it is easy… He is her friend, she’s gotten over her crush on him, but his sister, she’s beautiful. It will take time to stop the wanting she feels.  
“Supposing he’s still on Earth, I should be able to find him,” Monica promises, and Shuri nods. Her mind is absent, like something is distracting her. She keeps glancing toward the door as if her brother will join them at any moment and Monica’s trip is unnecessary.  
“I will find him,” Monica says, reassuring her.  
“I trust you will,” Shuri says putting her hands in her lap and sighing, “What if he isn’t on Earth?”  
“Then I will search the heavens for him. He’s my friend and teammate, and I won’t give up on him.”  
“Thank you, Sun Goddess,” Shuri says.  
Monica lets a ghost of a smile play on her lips as she remembers when T’Challa first called her that. She must have killed hundreds of Vampires that night, and she met so many people she treasured then. T’Challa believed in her then, so she had to believe now that he was out there waiting for her to find him.  
“Did T’Challa ever tell you why he called me that?” Monica asks.  
Shuri shakes her head.  
“I greatly underused my powers when I first had them, too scared of losing myself in them, too powerful for my own good, and he told me so. He was never one to allow me to sell myself short. T’Challa has always been kind to me, and I will find him. I’m even stronger now then I was then,” Monica says.  
Shuri hesitates for a moment then says, “I have heard of your struggle with losing your form. I don’t know how your powers work, my brother was more familiar than I, but if you lose yourself to find my brother. I don’t want to be selfish and--”  
“It won’t come to that,” Monica says, “Turning to energy is like slipping into a bath now, but it always ends because I always want it to.”  
“Don’t drown,” Shuri says softly.  
Monica smiles. “I won’t,” she says. So slowly she slips into her energy form. She feels energy all around the world trying to locate T’Challa. She feels for his energy, reaching across oceans for him but finds nothing. She draws back and returns her focus to Wakanda. Then she feels him, a strong presence in a sea of confusing, swirling energy deep in the Earth. Is that why Wakanda couldn’t detect him?  
“He isn’t hidden…” Monica says, forming again, “He’s in Wakanda.”  
Shuri’s brow furrows. “Go speak to him.”  
Monica nods and turns to light. She zips out the window and towards where she felt T’Challa. He seemed to expect her because when she appeared in a burst of light there was no surprise on his face.  
“Your sister is looking for you,” Monica says simply sitting next to him.  
“I know,” he replies.  
“She calls me Sun Goddess like you did,” Monica says.  
“All of Wakanda calls you that,” T’Challa says, turning to her, “but you like it the most when she does?”  
Monica flushes. “I liked it when you did it too,” she admits.  
T’Challa smiles. “Inviting you to my wedding was a horrible decision, wasn’t it?”  
“Would have been worse if you hadn’t invited me,” Monica chuckles, “but I really wasn’t that upset, my pride was hurt more than anything else. The crush I had on you only lasted for a short time and there were other men during it. Now? It’s faded.”  
“And you’ve moved on to my sister now?” T’Challa says.  
“I wouldn’t say that it's even a crush yet, but she’s beautiful.”  
“She could do worse,” T’Challa says, and Monica thinks she sees a hint of a smirk on his lips.  
“Hey, I’m a Goddess remember,” Monica says shoving his shoulder playfully.  
T’Challa points up at the cave ceiling. Monica lifts her eyes to see a painting of the sun.  
“No wonder the energy is so weird here. Is it a temple?” Monica asks.  
“I can’t tell for certain,” T’Challa says.  
“The energy here is comforting,” Monica says, “How did you find it?”  
“By accident.”  
“Are you going to come back soon?” Monica asks.  
“Yes, but not yet. Tell my sister not to worry about me,” T’Challa says.  
“Fine, but you better come back soon. She’ll be mad if you don’t,” Monica says shifting into energy.  
She bursts through the earth and flies back to Shuri. Shuri jumps when she bursts into the room, shining brightly for a moment then flickering out.  
“I supposed I can’t expect you to knock.” Humor is in her voice.  
Monica smiles. “I will next time, princess,” she says.  
“My brother--?” Shuri asks, trailing off.  
“Said he will return soon. If he doesn’t return to you, I will drag him out myself,” Monica says.  
“Stay longer, goddess,” Shuri says suddenly. She realizes what she said and adds, “until he returns of course.”  
Monica smiles. “I supposed I’m not too busy,” she says, “Would you show me around Wakanda, Princess? I visit far too infrequently, and wish to become more acquainted with your home.”  
Shuri looks away and smiles. “Yes, that can be arranged.”

Within an hour, Shuri and Monica are walking through the streets together listening to the hustle and bustle of the thriving Wakandan market. Monica looks at the wares with wide eyed interest. “It fantastic here,” she says grabbing Shuri’s arm to drag her towards one of the stalls, “This is beautiful.”  
Shuri smiles and takes the necklace Monica is pointing at and drapes it over Monica’s neck. “It’s even more beautiful on you,” she says without thinking.  
Monica’s face burns. “Thank you, princess.”  
Shuri looks away. “A goddess must be beautiful after all,” she says.  
Monica slips her hand around Shuri’s. “I am just a woman,” she says softly, “How can I compare to you?”  
Shuri turns back to Monica and kisses her. It’s quick and impulsive, and it leaves them both dazed. Monica smiles and draws Shuri closer to her side.  
“Your brother can stay lost for much longer if it means that I can spend more time with you,” she laughs.  
“You don’t have to leave when he comes back,” Shuri says leaning her head on Monica’s shoulder.  
“I suppose I could stay for awhile longer,” Monica says.  
“It is always a pleasure to have a goddess in our midst,” Shuri teases.  
“A goddess and a princess,” Monica muses, “not bad at all.”

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading! leave a comment or kudo if you enjoyed!


End file.
